Atton Uchiha
was an ANBU from Amegakure's famed Uchiha clan before his defection, becoming an S-rank missing-nin and a prominent member of Akatsuki who was partnered with Kamiisuka Anshō. Background Atton was born a part of Amegakure during the evolution era. He was presumably skilled in the Uchiha category, and had even mastered multiple techniques from different villages in life. At the rank of Jōnin, Atton had become an ANBU and had carried out many missions for Amegakure. Later in life, at an unknown age (around 16 or 17), he had made contact with Akatsuki and later defected from Amegakure to join the organization. What made him join Akatsuki remains a mystery, it is possible Atton loved the ideals of the Akatsuki. While in the akatsuki, he was partnered up with Kamiisuka Anshō, and had successfully captured the Shukaku after first defeating it's jinchūriki, Tobi Uchiha. He later was re-affiliated with Amegakure when Akatsuki joined forces with the village. During the battle against nations, Atton battled and defeated a magnitude of ninja until finally falling in battle himself at the age of 23. Due to having immortality, he likely died at the age of 25 due to the lack of nutrients, he was beheaded so that he could no longer move. Personality Atton appeared to have a calm, always emotionless, expression. No matter the situation, his personality always remained the same. He can be compared to Itachi Uchiha in that Atton's personality was almost the same as Itachi's while he was around Akatsuki. Not much is known about Atton's personality besides the aforementioned. Appearance Atton was best known for his custom attire and overall ninja-like appearance. He was rather slender with onyx eyes, and black hair with bangs that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. He also wore a custom rebreather which are common among Amegakure ninja. His casual clothes, which were worn underneath his custom White cut-up Akatsuki Robe, would consist of a black Uchiha shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back along with a long sheath for his sword. On the back of his cut-up white Akatsuki Robe had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, as well, and on the robe itself had the Akatsuki clouds. On the top of his arms, from his hands to just before reaching his elbows, were Samurai-like arm-guards. He wore the basic sandals most common among ninja and, before joining the Akatsuki, he wore the exact same of everything excluding the Akatsuki clouds. Abilities Not much is known about what Atton was capable of, though it is known that he was very skilled. He was able to defeat a magnitude of Jōnin as well as other lower rank ninja. He was also able to escape Amegakure which, at the time of his defection from the village, was good. His abilities were enough to make Senkai Hōzuki, who was the Amekage, feel uneasy and is possibly the reason why the village eventually joined forces with Akatsuki though that remains uncertain. Ninjutsu Atton was able to use almost all of the Uchiha clan's techniques, along with the Sharingan. Atton was best known for his techniques that involved the usage of crows, able to summon a large flock of them and use them in ninjutsu. This is seen with his creation of a clone that dissolves into crows or creating shadow clones with the ability to explode. As traditional to the Uchiha clan, Atton could use Fire Release techniques including the clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Nature Transformation Being from the Uchiha clan, Atton had access to the Fire Release nature. He had been noted to preform many high-level Fire Release techniques, two of which, were original to him; the Fire Release: Sea of Flames Technique and the Fire Release: Flaming Makibishi Technique. Taijutsu Atton was an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge in various taijutsu techniques. With his skill, he was able to fight off countless high-level ninja unarmed. Atton had gained a strong and enduring body with very high chakra reserves and immense stamina from constantly pushing his own limits, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilized the style known as "Strong Fist" to its full potential. In addition, his intense training had given him such tremendous speed that his movements seemed like he was disappearing to unfocused eyes, and had strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand: both of which without the aid of chakra-enhancement. He was also highly skilled in a variety of weapons styles. His personal weapon of choice was a Long Sword. Together with his Sharingan, his taijutsu skills were almost legendary. Sharingan Equipment Intelligence Trivia TBA Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Amegakure Category:ANBU Category:Jōnin Category:Male